galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Karalian Empire
The Dhragolon Federal Monarchy is the government of the Dhragolon. It was formed to prevent the corruption of the king in an attempt to remedy the oppression of the past. The government is based on theocratic ideas while based on a federation of monarchs. Each colony has their own local government and a single representative, while Ucharpli consists of a Council with the king as the overseer and commander-in-chief. History Prior to its formation, the most powerful nation was the Yallvusian Union which was ruled by a single king. It was strict on laws, but when the last king, Altus Banya, abused his powers, the government was completely overhauled. However, religion is still used as a major basis. Four generations after its founding, the Dhragolon had begun a series of genocides with the intent to destroy evil from the face of the galaxy. Because of their great intelligence, the Dhragolon had soon enough become a powerful force of the galaxy having destroyed over one hundred alien races over the course of several thousand years. However, they were never able to completely eliminate the Harbingers not only because of their massive empire but at the rate that they come back. Still, the Dhragolon along with the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate were successful in destroying the original Harbinger empire. Government Yallvus is the capital of Ucharpli. The government can be described as a cross between a democracy, monarchy and theocracy; the Dhragolon structure their society and government based on their religion yet incorporate democratic elements. To ensure the king never abused his powers again, the Drallan Constitution was written. Today, Yallvus is the most powerful province in Ucharpli. Smaller countries within each province of the world are free to practice their own government as long as their citizens are content. In the fourth era, in the Yallvus province a royal family, or chosen family as they call them, is selected by the public. The family is chosen depending on their ability to uphold philosophies; so far only the Altus family and the Rustiagon family has ever been in power. The royal family lives in the Castle Hall, an ancient castle centered in Yallvus. In Dhragolon society, males and females are equal in status unlike many others which allows queens to rise to power, though this is uncommon due to a higher birthrate of males within the species. The child that is selected to be king or queen must follow certain criteria. Age is not a requirement at all, only true worthiness, but children are often selected to prolong their reign; to become a king as an adult is rare. In order to become king or queen, the candidate must undergo a rite of passage which involves an agility course twenty miles long and a 1000 question exam about Dhragolon philosophy taken over many days. To pass, the agility course must be covered within fourteen hours, and 950 questions must be correct to ensure the best of the best becomes the leader. Though many other sentient species see this as impossible, the average Dhragolon will be able to complete one-fourth of the rite of passage without any problems. Once they pass, they rule for the rest of their life or until they are no longer fit for the throne. After the king's or queen's rule is over, they cannot do the rite of passage again. The next heir might also take over if the current king or queen dies during their reign, but they still have to complete the rite of passage. As of year 0, King Rustiagon Dralla modified the Royal Exam introducing randomized questions and an expanded part of the agility course involving piloting the Dragon Cruiser. Dralla also formed the Dhragolon Council to better represent the citizens of the kingdom in response to the constant revolts of the past age. Council The Dhragolon Council (referred collectively as the Council of Ucharpli) is split into three major branches: the Council of Earls, Council of Colonists and the Branch of Order and Balance. The Council of Earls consists of a few select noblemen, while the Council of Colonists consists of several Dhragolon per colony that act as representatives for their colony. The Branch of Order and Balance consists of philosophers who make sure that both the king and the two other branches are in order. They ensure that one does not have more power than the other. The Council meets in Yallvus every year at the Great Dome to discuss how the kingdom is faring as well as there opinions on the current king. The king sometimes participates in meetings, but most of the time, the king is not on Ucharpli as he must watch the kingdom in his Dragon Cruiser. This means that the Council must let the king know regularly of what is going on. Because of the immense distances between the galaxy, Telepathic Amplifiers are used to hold the meetings; a hologram in the Council Chamber renders the telepathic message so that everyone can listen in. The Council of Earls consists as follows: *Toragon Opera *Ralvath Faber *Yuris Prelite *Tangas Reputo *Uripat Mundus *Quallis Pondera *Armas Jussio Ucharpli Realms The original countries on Ucharpli still remain to this day. There are currently ten supernations which cover portions of Ucharpli each with their own government. They are referred to as realms. Yallvus Yallvus is mostly desert though it is dotted with oases and is the most powerful of all the provinces. It is said Jamzeze was born in this general area, thus Yallvus holds a historical site as being the location where Jamzezism was founded. Malin Malin is similar to Khather in that both are located on Aggateya. The largest country Samui is the most populated in the world. Despite being amidst the arctic, a geothermal vent nearby allowed for plentiful harvest for many years until the Dhragolon there became too populated. Notably, Samui retains the iron fist the whole world had when Altus Banya was in power. However, the population has accepted that life style and has no interest in revolution. Feurcy Feurcy is a small realm and greatly consists of artisans. The Dhragolon here have a combat style unlike any on Ucharpli. The Feurcian people are generally stronger psychics and can can channel energy through specially built staves allowing them to fire blasts of energy. While a scientific explanation has been found for why the Feurcians can do this, in the olden days, it was believed to be a form of magic/witchcraft. Some other Dhragolon such as the Aggateyans can do something similar, but the Feurcians were the masters of it. During the Altus dynasty, Feurcy was one of the toughest oppoonents; the Yallvusians narrowly conquered them after many losses. Feurcy is also notable for not being predominantely Jamzezists. Most people worship a god known as Maj who is said to have granted them their pychic abilities. Their religion is tolerated as Jamzezist believe Maj to be Krayhan in another form. Khather Khather is a province on Aggateya. Though it shares the continent with Malin, the two are separated by an unwelcoming desert of ice and steep mountain ranges simply known as the Frozen Wasteland - one of the few regions of Ucharpli that remains uninhabited today. Khather is another area where Neo-Renyanism is not predominant - Khatherians have a polytheistic religion similar to that of the Norse. Islerfia Islerfia is a province adjacent to Feurcy. In earlier times, the two were isolated and had evolved almost completely opposite cultures. The Islerfias were Jamzezists who believed that directly using the power of Krayhan was a great sin. Similarily, any sort of witchcraft was forbidden. One known incident is the Majite Trials where many suspected Majites were executed - the majority of them not being Majite at all. Of course, the two provinces are on good terms today, but held a bitter rivalry in the past. Islerfia is largely based on colonial Massachusetts. Paria Paria is the only city of Tralgatar - the jungle continent. Paria started mostly as a civilization of hunter-gatherers as large predators were common and it was unsafe to stay in the same place for too long. Fortunately, due to technological advances, barriers that repel such dangerous creatures have been built around the city. Parians used to have an old religion where they believed that Ucharpli and Krayhan were one and the same. Essentially, they worshipped the planet itself for giving life to all creatures. Today, most have converted to Jamzezism, but their old beliefs have not been forgotten. Lacad Lacad is a relatively rocky province in very close proximity to Yallvus. Within this province is Mt. Tarara, where it is said Nolara settled after the Great Flood. Lacadians developed a similar culture to the Yallvusians and was a major rival of them during pre-space time. Lacadians follow Nolarism, a variant of Jamzezism where it is believed that it was at Mt. Tarara were life was reborn after the Great Flood. Spason Spason is known as the "technology province". The buildings in Spason are among the newest in design, and the province was the most technologically advanced province on Ucharpli, surpassing even Yallvus. They developed gunpowder weapons, fireworks and space probes. With the help of the Spasonites, the Yoltox Prime was constructed allowing Rustiagon Dralla to go into space. Codgele Codgele was a vibrant civilization home to many unique types of crops and materials and became famous as a major trading faction. Their economy rivaled other advanced provinces such as Spason and Yallvus. Most goods created by the Dhragolon originate from Codgele. Joper Joper is a province mostly covering the coastlines. Thus, it became notable for its marine warfare. They were among the first Dhragolon to ever make use of boats and cargo ships. Many other civilizations created flying vehicles instead. Many marine technologies were developed in Joper - they were the first to discover the Sea of Diamonds. Interstellar Regions There are four regions spread throughout the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy. Each region has a capital city and serves as a local government over many colonies for easier management. Harpli This consists of the area around Ucharpli including the Malick Cluster and nearby areas. It means "Home" in Yallvus Talk. This is the most populated region of the DFM. The capital is none other than Ucharpli itself. Meruucka As the name implies in Yallvus Talk, it includes the middle-high areas of the kingdom. The capital is a bustling, metropolis on the desert planet Jaran. Meruuckon This includes the middle-lower regions of the kingdom. This is the least populated of the regions. The capital is Ner'Ackara, a grassland world. Krar T'charpli This includes the border regions of the Galactic Core and is the closest to the Eteno Empire. Crime is actually quite common, but many trade routes with other empires have been established here, predominantely the EIT. The capital is Krar, another metropolis home to many immigrants. Crime System The Commandments of Krayhan are used as a base for the law system of the DFM, but there are numerous other laws that go with them. Punishments are not listed on the Commandments, so the government determines it depending on the severity of the crime. Crimes are localized for every Dhragolon colony, so someone with a bounty on Ucharpli may have no bounty on another colony. What follows the internal crime system. An entirely separate one is used for judging other species. All crime levels result in a loss of honor in a family. The level indicates the amount of generations the family is dishonored for. Level 1 This consists of crimes such as theft. The offender has to pay a fine twice the value of the goods they stole, which are promptly confiscated. If they cannot afford it, they must serve their sentence in jail, the amount of time depending on the amount they stole. Level 2 This consists of crimes such as smuggling and illegal immigration. The offender is exiled to a nearby T1 planet. Any children of the offender born inside Dhragolon territory are sent away as well. Level 3 This consists of crimes such as assault. The offender has to pay twice the amount needed to cover the medical bills of the victim or serve a sentence in jail depending on how badly injured the victim was. Level 4 This consists of crimes such as treason or betrayal. This is defined as attacking fellow comrades in war or leaking classified information to the public. The offender is sent to a wasteland planet on the opposite side of the galaxy far away from Dhragolon territory. Or if the offender is caught again, execution. Level 5 This consists of crimes such as murder, defiling of Dhragolon traditions or breaking the major Commandments. The punishment is execution. External Crime System When a Dhragolon declares a race tainted, certain criteria are met. Essentially, when the Dhragolon go to war with a race that has broken the Commandments, the Dhragolon view it as an execution. Destroying a planet results in instant tainting. For other Commandments, the entire species must endorse the concept. For example, a race that encourages crime would be tainted. As the tainting is supernatural, all Dhragolon will develop an unbreakable instinct to attack until the tainting goes away which can be achieved if the race decides to change their ways permanentely. Schooling System A Dhragolon will usually attend a school specific to their class, determined by a family's tradition. Generally, the Dhragolon are taught many subjects, as well as self-awareness, a sense of purpose and individuality. Schooling approximately lasts about 90 years (a Dhragolon would be 15 in human years), but unlike many systems, the Dhragolon does not necessarily have to finish at the same time as their peers. This is to teach the Dhragolon to think for themselves and advance at their own rate. Religion, however, is heavily emphasized - the Neo-Renyanist variation of Jamzezism is used predominantely. It is taught that to conquer evil is the ultimate destiny of all Dhragolon. Doing whatever it takes to maintain the balance of the universe is a must. In times of emergency, many Dhragolon are immediately, mostly W'karra (workers), are drafted and sent to a combat institution Allies The Dhragolon are very hesitant to form allies as they are slow to trust others. They are always wary of large empires and any potential threats they pose, and most of the time, they refuse to interact. This is partly because of their psychological reaction to encountering such dangerous foes upon entering space. In the Dhragolon database, short description logs briefly summarize their standpoint on the race. Eteno Description Log Entry: An ambitious race with a strong will. The Eteno are indeed useful allies in the ongoing wars against malevolent beings such as the Kklxin and the Harbingers. They have proven themselves to be more than competent and trustworthy when it comes to arranging battles. However, they seem like the type that wishes to annex all empires in the galaxy. We Dhragolon only serve Krayhan, not some mortal beings, so we shall remain cautious. The Eteno (Szathgolon in Yallvus Talk) are an ally in the Yanya cluster is mostly owned by the Eteno, but the Dhragolon have a single research outpost on the planet Yanya. Shortly after the Dhragolon first encountered them, the Eteno suddenly grew technologically becoming among the most powerful races in the galaxy. The Eteno are among the Dhragolon's most valued allies though they were at war for a short time during the Aldaris Incident. Generally, the Dhragolon view them as a powerful ally, but are reluctant to accept their technology and their forms of practice. For example, their military training styles are direct opposites of each other. The Dhragolon view it as unnecessarily harsh, but are tolerant of their ways. There is an ongoing conspiracy claiming that the Eteno plan to annex the Dhragolon into their empire. However, the Council of Ucharpli adamantely claims that the Eteno are still a useful ally in their endeavours. Karnasaur Empire Description Log Entry: An intriguing race much like our own. There's something about them that seems troubling. They are reputably the most technological advanced empire in the galaxy, and are rather proud about it. We should be grateful they are on our side, but still. It seems their race has been through a great deal of turmoil. It is best to remain cautious of them, since if they turn against us, we may be in for a long, terrible war. In Yallvus Talk, they are known as Toxgolon. However, some religions on Ucharpli worship them as the "Vanguards" for bringing knowledge to the Dhragolon in an ancient time. GHD Description Log Entry: An extragalactic race coming from a powerful, long standing empire. While we've only gotten a glimpse of them, we should not underestimate them. There's word of a powerful mastermind causing turmoil amongst their race. However, the rest of them seem competent - though we can't be sure as they've only recently arrived. Delson Hegemony Description Log Entry: A race that professes compassion and valiance. They defend others they do not even know. Their intentions are noble, though we most likely can never truly understand what compels them. Lesser Allies The Dhragolon allies in this cluster (Malick Cluster) are actually the only other sentient races in this cluster after several genocides. A variety of hostile empires were completely wiped out while these empires remain, none of which are nearly as powerful as the Dhragolon themselves. 'Sarkakion-' A race of hive-minded insects controlled by a Queen. Submitted Territories The list is far too long, but throughout the entire Perseus Arm, many smaller civilizations witnessed the destruction of other empires at the hands of the Dhragolon. The Dhragolon exercise control on the regions via colonies, but do not control the empires within. Instead, these empires submitted to the Dhragolon in fear of being destroyed, some even worshipped them. The Dhragolon generally do not like being hailed as gods, but do not forbid it as the submitted empires have good intentions. Category:Dhragolon governments